Opening 3
thumb|300px 運命なんて信じてないと 目を逸らしてた カタチのないものはそう全て 壊れやすくて キミは何も言わず見つめてた この胸の中 そっと手を伸ばして包んだ 壊れない様に you know what time is it？ 溢れ出してくwannabees それが現実 yeah that's what it is 音も立てずに近づき we gotta blast o㐜� them all and rest in peace 忘れていた感覚が今 二つを一つにシンクロさせる blaze away baby don't be afraid！ 二つの光が yo feel no pain blast away！ throw away like grenade！ 重なりあう度に 痛みも涙も全て 傷つけ傷つきながら slash me with your blade 一つの未来へ 輝き続けてく 霞んで見えていた未来が 晴れ渡っていく 一つまた一つ夜越える度 強くなってく キミの愛をそう求めすぎて 不安になるけど 微笑み受け止める僕の全て 壊れない様に bring that beat back！ かき消すdestiny 振り払ってくenemies but のしかかりだすgravity 二人で残すのさlegacy 霞んでいた世界を今 キミがいるから歩いていける blaze away！ baby don't be afraid！ 二つの願いが yo feel no pain blast away！ throw away like grenade！ ひとつになる度に 不安や悲しみ全て キミの手握りしめながら slash me with your blade 二人の未来へ 輝き続けてく 忘れていた感覚が今 二つを一つにシンクロさせる blaze away！ baby don't be afraid！ 二つの光が yo feel no pain blast away！ throw away like grenade！ 重なりあう度に 痛みも涙も全て 傷つけ傷つきながら slash me with your blade 一つの未来へ 輝き続けてく unmei nante shinjitenai to me o sorashiteta katachi no nai mono wa sou subete kowareyasukute kimi wa nanimo iwazu mitsumeteta kono mune no naka sotto te o nobashite tsutsunda kowarenai you ni you know what time is it? afuredashiteku wannabees sore ga genjitsu yeah that's what it is oto mo tatezu ni chikadzuki we gotta blast o恗� them all and rest in peace wasureteita kankaku ga ima futatsu o hitotsu ni shinkuro saseru blaze away! baby don't be afraid! futatsu no hikari ga yo feel no pain blast away! throw away like grenade! kasanariau tabi ni itami mo namida mo subete kizutsuke kizutsukinagara slash me with your blade hitotsu no mirai e kagayakitsudzuketeku kasundemieteita mirai ga harewatatteiku hitotsu mata hitotsu yoru koeru tabi tsuyokunatteku kimi no ai o sou motomesugite fuan ni naru kedo hohoemi uketomeru boku no subete kowarenai you ni bring that beat back! kakikesu destiny furiharatteku enemies but noshikakaridasu gravity futari de nokosu no sa legacy kasundeita sekai o ima kimi ga iru kara aruiteyukeru blaze away! baby don't be afraid! futatsu no negai ga yo feel no pain blast away! throw away like grenade! hitotsu ni naru tabi ni fuan ya kanashimi subete kimi no te nigirishimenagara slash me with your blade futari no mirai e kagayakitsudzuketeku wasureteita kankaku ga ima futatsu o hitotsu ni shinkuro saseru blaze away! baby don't be afraid! futatsu no hikari ga yo feel no pain blast away! throw away like grenade! kasanariau tabi ni itami mo namida mo subete kizutsuke kizutsukinagara slash me with your blade hitotsu no mirai e kagayakitsudzuketek 'd been averting my eyes, Saying I don't believe in fate; 'Cause things without form Are so easily broken. You were staring at me without saying a thing, From inside my heart; I reached out my hand to wrap you up And keep it from breaking apart. You know what time it is? Over�owing wannabes: That's reality— yeah, that's what it is. It draws close without making a sound... We gotta blast them all o� and rest in peace That sensation I'd been feeling, Synchronizes two as one. Blaze away! Baby, don't be afraid! As two lights... Yo, feel no pain Blast away! Throw it away like a grenade! ...overlap in turn: Pain... tears... everything— Hurting and getting hurt all the way... Slash me with your blade ...they continue to shine on toward a single future! The future that appeared so blurred Begins to clear. Each night we make it through Has us growing stronger. My desire for your love was too strong, Leaving me uneasy... I brace my entire existence, to endure your smile And keep from breaking apart. Bring that beat back! Erasing destiny, We beat back our enemies, As gravity leans in on us: Together, we're going to leave a legacy! I'm able to walk on through that blurred world now, Because you're here with me. Blaze away! Baby, don't be afraid! As two wishes... Yo, feel no pain Blast away! Throw it away like a grenade! ...become one: Uneasiness... sorrow... everything— Grasping your hand all the way... Slash me with your blade ...they continue to shine on toward our shared future! That sensation I'd been feeling, Synchronizes two as one. Blaze away! Baby, don't be afraid! As two lights... Yo, feel no pain Blast away! Throw it away like a grenade! ...overlap in turn: Pain... tears... everything— Hurting and getting hurt all the way... Slash me with your blade ...they continue to shine on toward a single future! Categoría:Opening